Lily está que rompe
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Rompe con los cánones, las expectativas, su corazón, las horas, las normas, ciertas reglas estipuladas y la rutina. Así, Lily demuestra ser lo que James siempre predijo. ¿Violenta? No... Perfecta para él. NeiNei, por nuestra first pijama party, para que no sea la última.


¡Hola! Bueno, solo cabe decir que este One Shot nació de mi primera fiesta pijama, y se lo dedico a NeiNei, porque sin ese despertar ( que realmente no se durmió mucho...ya que decidimos dormirnos a las seis y media de la mañana)con los super bollitos con chocolate y su abuela con la misa express por la tele, mi cabeza hizo ¡PLAS! y decidí plasmar algo...nuevo.

_Ya había intentado (en mi primer fic) crear algo de la increíble relación de Lily y James, pero no creo que sea tan...de James con este._

_Así que, sin más, a los almohadones, al Camp Rock, a las Calles, a ti NeiNei._

_Disfrutad._

OoOoO

James Potter siempre lo tuvo claro.

En primero, en aquel compartimiento del tren lo que le llamó la atención de aquella niña pelirroja de ojos verdes demasiado grandes, fue su pose perdida, indefensa e inocente. Pero Lily Evans no podía ser descrita, ni mucho menos, con aquellos adjetivos demostrativos. Porque Lily podía ser tierna y dulce con Remus, pero James sabía que era violenta. Muy violenta

Como un huracán. Destrozaba aquello que quería. Rompía con todo.

**Rompía con los cánones de belleza.** Por que ahora, con diecisiete años, sus ojos no parecían tan grandes. Era perfecta.

Sirius las buscaba rubias o morenas, pero despampanantes con escotes. Y él, no.

Lily siempre llevaba encima más capas que una triste cebolla, a pesar de las preciosas curvas que dejó enseñar sutilmente el verano anterior. Su pelo era rojo fuego, que, con el viento (James jamás olvidaría la imagen de su pelirroja cruzando con esos aires orgullosos el campo de Quidditch, tan jodida e increíblemente sexy) le daba unos rasgos más salvajes a sus tersas facciones de porcelana. Y sus ojos. Esos ojos...

A James le asaltaban en sueños esas brillantes esmeraldas. No había forma capaz de describir sus ojos. Porque es perfecta. Como una flor exótica que no ha sido descubierta y explorada en profundidad.

**Rompía con sus expectativas.** Por que Lily Evans no era solo un cuerpo bonito. Era inteligente, sarcástica. Mordaz. Y a James le encantaba, aunque a veces llegara al punto de ser venenosa.

-Así que te recojo esta tarde para ir al salón de Madame Pudipié, ¿no, Lily?-sonrió, conquistador.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero creo que lo tuyo es la ciencia ficción-sonrió, con una dulzura muy falsa-Para ti soy Evans y sigue soñando, aunque creo que deberías alquilar "La Guarra de las Galaxias", por que NO. No pienso salir contigo.-y se dio la vuelta moviendo el pelo a lo Marylin Monroe.

¿Qué decía? ¡Ah, sí! Un encanto de chica. Pero era divertido tratar con ella. A veces, sus contestaciones le parecían hasta ingeniosas.

**Rompía con su corazón. **Aunque era entretenido, James la quería. La quería de verdad, joder. Y cada vez que le contestaba así lo mataba por dentro. A veces, se planteaba la teoría de que se pasaba las noches en vela solo para contestarle como le contestaba, con cierto plan que lo asistía en sus peores pesadillas, al que él había llamado "Kill James".

**Rompía con las horas.** James creía que Lily era la niña de modelo ejemplar. Esa que se tomaba un vaso de leche calentita antes de dormir, que se iba a la cama a las diez, como decía el refrán que tantos disgustos le trajo de pequeño con su abuela. Y no sabía porqué, también la imaginaba con las dos trencitas pelirrojas y con calcetines para evitar los malos sueños, mientras le contaban un cuento, o repasaba para las clases del día siguiente.

Qué sorpresa la suya cuando, después de una noche Lunática (entiéndase Luna Llena con Remus, en su forma animaga) y de haber dejado a Lunático en la enfermería, subieran a la sala común y la vieran, con el pelo suelto, descalza y con una gran camiseta que le venía de mini-vestido sentada en el sofá junto a la chimenea, abrazándose las piernas. A ellos se les se les vino el mundo abajo.

Peter salió rápidamente de la sala común y entró en su lugar una rata que subió corriendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. James tragó saliva en grueso y cerró la puerta del retrato, enfrentándola con la mirada, para no imitar a su amigo. Ella estaba seria. Sirius, aunque siempre lo negaría, acojonado.

Lily se levantó y caminó descalza hacia ellos que venían sucios de barro y polvo, con arañazos, despeinados y cansados a más no poder.

Se irguió para no tener que levantar la cabeza ni mirar desde tan abajo al hablarles (_N/A:_ _Eso Lily, pequeñita pero matona...^^_), y murmuró:

-¿Merodeando?-y en ese momento, a James no le importó estar colado hasta los huesos, la médula y lo que siguiera de ella. El secreto de su amigo estaba en juego. Y antes morir que traicionar a los amigos.

-Por supuesto, Evans-se limitó a responder, sorprendiendo a Sirius.

-Bien-asintió ella, igual de seria. Genial. Ahora sacaba la insignia de perfecta prefecta, le restaba diez puntos a Gryffndor y los mandaba de castigo con McGonnagall. Pero lo que hizo lo dejó sin palabras Agitó la varita y apareció un botiquín sobre el sofá, se sentó allí y los curó a ambos sin decir nada más.

**Rompía con las normas. **Ese mismo día (ya que llegaron de buena mañana) Lily Evans no se presentó a la primera clase. Entró en la enfermería, diciendo que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y aparentando tener migrañas. Madame Pomfrey la dejó descansar en una camilla después de traerle una poción revitalizante mientras le iba a hacer el justificante. Lily apartó las cortinas y llegó hasta la camilla de Remus Lupin, que estaba pálido y demacrado. Él se asustó sobremanera al verla. Se suponía que estaba en su casa, por su madre enferma.

-Lily...-por como lo estaba mirando, lo sabía. Sabía lo que era.

-Hola Remus-sonrió, y le pasó el frasco de la poción-espero que tu madre se encuentre mejor-dijo con sinceridad. Vio su mano, extendida. No lo acusaba, ni de licántropo ni de mentiroso. Y eso era un consuelo.

-Gracias-y solo entonces tomó el frasco. La enfermera solo le daba uno, pero, aunque él tomaba chocolate, ambos sabían que no era suficiente para reponerse de sus noches de Problemita Peludo.-Lily, yo...-se intentó explicar.

-Sí-asintió, rodando los ojos, al interrumpirle-ya me voy a lo que queda de transformaciones y te prestaré los apuntes que los _bestias_ de tus amigos-que graciosa con las indirectas. Aunque, por como lo miraba, pensó que no solo sabía su secreto...Bambi y Pulgoso tendrían que tener cuidado la próxima vez-no se van a dignar a tomar.-decididamente, adoraba a esta chica, Aunque tal vez, fuera demasiado inteligente.

Y la verdad, esperaba que ella y James acabaran juntos. Los merodeadores que saldrían de ellos... Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Lily. Por todo-y dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez sobre la almohada.

-De nada..._Mooney_.-sonrió, yéndose por su justificante.

**Rompía con las reglas.** Porque Lily no se conformaba con ser la mejor en la magia, sino que también lo tenía que ser en su mundo, mugglelandia. ¿Porqué estudiaba algo muggle si estaba con sus EXTASIS?

Slughorn seguía frustrado por no se sabe qué de una poción, y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, le soltó un sermón impresionante sobre física cuántica.

-...es química, señor-finalizó después de media hora-si lo que quiere mantener es el embriagamiento, le incluye un poco de menta, y contrarresta el efecto del pico de nariz de la Esencia de Claurge añadiendo dos gotas de selvaria. Así no explotará.-y obviamente, la poción estaba perfecta, cosa que le dio 20 puntos a los leones.

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo...las normas del reglamento número 613 del "Bien elaborar" de pocionistas, dice...

-No son ciencias exactas, señor. Para triunfar, muchas veces, no sirven las reglas.

-Están para romperlas.-le concedió Sirius. Y James le dio la razón. Se levantó de la silla, con solemnidad y después de alabar la inteligencia de "su querida Lily", añadió:

-...por eso mismo, Evans...¿querrías casarte conmigo?-sonrió.

-Potter, necesitas un pez espada.-señaló con cara de "que te folle él", y pasó olímpicamente del merodeador, un poco sonrojada, en lo que quedaba de clase.

-...hasta que la muerte nos separe, y serás la madre de mis preciosos cinco hijos, dos perfectas prefectas pelirrojas, y tres morenetes merodeadores de ojos esmeralda...-siguió soñando despierto, mientras Sirius, a su lado, se limitaba a suspirar, volviendo a recostarse sobre su libro, para seguir durmiendo.

OoOoO

Ella no lo veía, pero había cambiado. Había madurado; ya no era el muchacho insolente que hechizaba a Quéjicus por que sí. Ahora lo hacía porque le caía mal.

Y ahí estaba ella, tan condenadamente hermosa, sentada en la silla, con una pierna encima de la otra, haciendo los deberes, en la sala común.

-Evans...-pero ella no alzó la cabeza ni para mirarlo.

-No.-respondió seca, antes de que él le preguntara si quería (como siempre) salir con él.

-Escúchame un momento, por favor.-le pidió, educado. Lily lo miró, sorprendida. Nunca utilizaba un tono tan cortante, él era el juerguista, y ahora estaba serio.-Sé que no me quieres ver ni en pintura, ya me lo has dejado muy clarito, pero déjame explicártelo. He _cambiado_.-la miró, desesperado.-Puedo ser la persona que necesitas. Sé que soy la persona que necesitas-se corrigió, sin ese tono petulante que utilizaba cada vez que le soltaba frases de este tipo. Pero ahora lo decía de verdad.-Te quiero-añadió, serio, por primera vez-solo...por favor, solo dame una oportunidad.-le pidió.-Si luego no soy lo que esperabas, te _juro solemnemente_ que te dejaré tranquila si es lo que deseas. Pero dame una oportunidad.-la miró intensamente-prometo no defraudarte.-respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, como si le doliese hacerlo, y terminó, en un susurro.-Te quiero.

Lily se había quedado estática. Seguía sentada, boquiabierta, y con la pluma en la mano. Se le había secado la punta, después de haber dejado caer gotitas sobre tu redacción en sucio de Historia de la Magia. Se obligó a cerrar la boca, para no parecer más estúpida de lo que realmente ya parecería. Después de tantos años, a la primera de cambio, porque se lo dijera serio por una vez, ¿flipaba? Y vio que James, que siempre era seguro, risueño, divertido, un poco (bastante) egocéntrico y juerguista, parecía avergonzado. Ya está. Lo había soltado todo, de golpe. Y después de eso, si no le decía nada, no se atrevería a mirarla.

Y Lily no arrugó el ceño como solía hacer cada vez que se le declaraba.

**Rompió con la rutina.** Se levantó de la silla, con elegancia, arreglándose con disimulo la falda del uniforme, y recogió, sin mirarlo a la cara, todos sus pergaminos.

James asintió, cabizbajo, en un suspiro. Se dio la vuelta, completamente destrozado..

Y ella, contra todo pronóstico, pasó de "No" a secas a...

-Vale, Potter-dijo en tono despreocupado, haciendo que se detuviera, incrédulo, a mirarla.-Mañana a las seis. No tardes ni un minuto más porque te quedarás con las ganas forever and ever, ¿está claro?-alzó una ceja, un poco arrogante, para no dejar escapar esa sonrisa de tonta que tenía cada vez lo veía ayudar a alguien. Y ahora le brillaban encantadoramente los ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Menuda mujer. Siete roturas. Siete, el número de la suerte y de la magia. Sí, Lily estaba hecha a medida para él, y se lo iba a demostrar.

-Como el agua, Lily.- y sin más, se abalanzó sobre ella, alzándola en el aire, tomándola de la cintura, y riendo sin parar. Los pergaminos volaron al suelo. (_N/A: Menos mal que no lo había pasado a limpio, porque sino, era capaz de matarlo a hostias...^^)_.

De verlo como un niño en Navidad, Lily no pudo evitar reírse también.

Y al final...digamos que descubrió que James era justo lo que ella quería.

OoOoO

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Explico: siete. Con lo de siete roturas, he querido volver a resaltar lo que ya está en negrita. Lily rompe con los cánones estipulados de belleza, con las expectativas de Jamesy con su corazón, con las horas, las normas del colegio, las reglas elementales de todo mago y con la rutina, sorprendiéndonos, cada vez más, como al pobre Potter._

_Por todo esto, y por haber sido capaz de recordar lo que salió así de buenas, sin forzar, a las diez y media, sin haber podido dormir casi...¿Sería mucho pedir un review? Aunque sea cortito...^^_

_Bueno, ¿ha gustado, o ha sido muy...cursi? Adoro esta pareja, así que, si no queréis ver llorar al pobre Bambi... haced clic en ese botón tan cuco..._

_Ese. Muy bien. xD_


End file.
